


Rotten Apples

by Whitmania



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-11
Updated: 2005-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/pseuds/Whitmania
Summary: The apple's morning after





	Rotten Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Pre-BDM

  
Author's notes: Pre-BDM  


* * *

Rotten Apples

## Rotten Apples

Rotten Apples  
by belasera  
A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend: All recognizable characters, etc. belong not to me, but to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox, and no money is being made here. The story, however, is mine. R, kiddies  
Written for Rebecca, who wanted to see boys kissing. If you don't, please don't read it. xoxo  
Companion piece to The Sharp Side of the Apple, more of Jayne's inner workings (scary) This is it, I promise, I'll stop now! 

There's something sticky against my cheek, I wake up cold and disoriented and then I'm damn glad I woke up when I did. 

The sticky thing is that apple, what's left of it, all brown and pathetic lookin'. And the disorientation comes from me bein' asleep on the floor of the dining room, with Simon all naked and sprawled out next to me, one leg pinning mine down. 

I don't look at him, I just look at the apple as I reach for my pants, yank them on as quiet as I can. Not that I mean to leave him sleepin' here. I consider it a kindness of the `verse that I woke up when I did. Coulda woke up to Mal kickin' me in the head, or River doin' a rain dance around us, or Kaylee givin' a little shriek when she sees what her pretty boy has done with me. 

Wuo de ma, what the hell was I thinking? 

I meant to give him a taste, a little something to make his body feel good and live, get him off and maybe scare him off a bit so we'd be normal again. I didn't know he'd be all....kissin' on me and such. I don't kiss as a rule, but I didn't know how to shake him off when he started, and he had some skill in that area that I couldn't deny. He did me right good when he put his lips to me. T'was more'n I deserved but I didn't really mind none, that part of it. Had a sort of sweetness I didn't know to give back, but Simon'd lost his sweetness real quick after that. 

I like a good romp, ain't no shame in that, but something about what we did last night gave me a worrisome feeling. Nothin' was normal about it, not his beggin' for more, not my feelin' of weakness, like I had to give him whatever he wanted, like if I started fucking him I may never get able stop. No good reason, I don't owe him all of that, don't owe him more than a good roll on the floor and if that's not what he wanted...I reckon he don't even know all he wants, but I know he took a lot from me, I know I let him have everything he asked for. 

I pull my shirt on, feeling the scrapes and bruises I know are there without lookin'. How could I not know what he done to my body, what I let him. I don't look to see the marks I must have left on him. I sit down a spell and put my head in my hands, tryin' to figure on how to wake him up. I reckon when I do that he may be feelin' a bit like I do now, like he'll never eat an apple again. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Rotten Apples**   
Series Name:   **Apples**   
Author:   **belasera**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **10/11/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Jayne/Simon   
Summary:  The apple's morning after   
Notes:  Pre-BDM   
  



End file.
